


Untitled

by Anubis1130



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis1130/pseuds/Anubis1130
Summary: Jessica is your normal girl next door type. JUST KIDDING! She's an assassin who has voices in her head and multiple failed relationships. Come on this journey with her to see, why did she choose this and her motives.





	

“Вы немного суки! На кого ты работаешь?!?!?!” (You little bitch! Who do you work for?!?!?!) The commander yells at me. He is a глупый придурок (stupid idiot).

“Я работаю для вас, коммандер. Никто другой”. ( I work for you, Commander. Nobody else. )I lie to him easily. I don’t just work for him, I’m a private contractor of sorts. I handle high risk jobs for people with a lot of money to take care of a problem. I’m an assassin, damnit. What, do you want me to put it in russian too? Ok, Я убийца. (I am a killer) You happy now?

“Я не буду просить вас снова, кто ты работаешь?!?!?!?!” (I will not ask you again, who are you working?!?!?!?!) He yells at me.

I just stare at him blankly, and calmly lie “Я работаю только для вас, командира. Никто другой”. (I work for you, Commander. Nobody else) I just need to get to get out of here and get the information to the buyer. Now, what is the best way? Oh? You guys say I should kill him and escape? I like it but the buyer wants him in jail, not a grave.

“Почему вы думаете, что я предал тебя? Разве я не доказал свою лояльность к вам снова и снова за эти несколько недель, я спас свою жизнь только на прошлой неделе! Где это доверие?” (Why do you think that I have betrayed you? Have I not proven my loyalty to you time and time again over these few weeks? I saved your life just last week! Where is the trust?) I ask, giving the illusion of hurt in my voice.

“Кто-то украл информацию о проекте, который я работал в течение достаточно долгого времени. Важно, чтобы те люди не получают там руки на него. Итак, я прошу вас, кто нанимал твоим украсть информацию о проекте тени?” (Someone has stolen information on a project that I have been working on for quite some time. It is important that the wrong people do not get their hands on it. So, I will ask you now, who hired you to steal information about Project Shadow?) He tries one last time to get the information. This is getting tiring. I’m bored, I need something, exciting to happen. OH! Maybe the bomb I planted here earlier will do the trick. Don’t worry, the bomb wouldn’t kill him, just distract him while I knock him out.

“Я работаю для вас коммандер, я не воровал ни одного проекта. Я бы никогда ... Что такое, что за окном?” (I work for you Commander, I didn't steal any project. I would never...What is that over by the window?) I inform him. He walks over to the window and I grab the button I hid in my sleeve. I press the button while he is over there. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The Commander screams. I get up as much as I can in this chair, and jump and slam it on the floor, breaking it. Never tie people up in wooden chairs, it breaks very easily.

“Ow, that hurts” I say, in pain. I get up and start to walk out, making sure I leave no trace of myself there. At least I got those stupid plans. I go outside and go to where I hid my car, an all black Bugatti Veyron Super Sports. I get in it and drive to the meeting place. Gotham here I come.


End file.
